Untitled
by Reanni
Summary: Just an old story I found the other day. It's not finished.


Dislclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Duh.  
  
A/N: Ok, this is just a little something I found that I musta written about a year and a half ago. It's not finished, so let me know if you think it's worth finishing.  
  
  
  
Something was wrong. Deenia Lan knew it the moment she set foot in her room. After a hard day training she usually enjoyed the quiet. It was normally relaxing but now it was foreboding, telling of something that was going to happen soon. Something bad.  
"Who's there?" She called into the dark room. Immediately she wished she hadn't. Her voice echoed through the stillness but made the silence that followed seem even more intense. Deenia stretched out with the Force, a talent she was just beginning to understand, and searched the room looking for something she knew in the back of her mind was there. And it wasn't just something, it was someone. Dread hit her like a tidal wave. "Nitay." She spat her long-time enemy's name out like a curse.  
"Very good. I knew you would get it…eventually." There was a sudden movement as a dark figure dropped from the high rafters.  
"You ruined my life, isn't that enough? Why must you still torture me?" Deenia growled, her hand dropping to her belt where her lightsaber hung. The other woman smiled, her beauty lost in the pure evil of it.  
"I've ruined you life did I?" She said almost to herself and laughed. "Good. That's one less perfect life in the galaxy wasted because someone just didn't have it perfect in their own eyes. Think about it, so many people have it well off but they never appreciate it." Her eyes narrowed. "But now that I've wiped out what you live for there's nothing left to do but finish the job." Nitay ignited her lightsaber; the orange glow cut through the darkness and blinded Deenia. She chided herself for being so stupid; it was something her trainer had warned her about time and time again. Never let your guard down when your opponent has a lightsaber. There are many tricks that can be played with one, especially in the dark. She ignited her own lightsaber and stood in a defensive position, readying herself for an attack. They circled, testing one another's strength and preparing themselves for a fight…to the death. Deenia and Nitay, Jedi and Sith, trained all their lives for this moment.  
"Why?" Deenia broke the silence, risking a question. "Why do you hate me so much? You've chased me since I was a child."  
"Because Jedi," Nitay growled dangerously, "you ruined my life and all that I could have had. You killed Sarenor, taking everything I ever wanted away. And I will make you pay." She attacked catching Deenia off guard. Her slashing blade was a blur of deadly light, relentlessly swung at the Jedi who blocked each bone-jarring jab. The Sith forced her opponent back against the wall. She laughed. "Ah Jedi, you're tired so soon? All that training you've been doing seems to have made you weaker instead of stronger."  
"Now I understand how you win so many battles Nitay. You talk all you opponents to death." Deenia retorted through clenched teeth.  
"Fool. I've heard that one countless times before. It's as old as the galaxy itself." Nitay swung her lightsaber viciously, taking advantage of Deenia's lapse in concentration. Instead of cleaving her head off it sliced through the door as the Jedi ducked. Using the Force Deenia hurled an enormous metal table at Nitay and ran. She leaped out a window and headed for the hanger bay and the safety of her ship.  
Only ten feet away, nearly there she heard what she had hoped she would not.   
"Coward." She spun around at the voice of her rival who grinned evilly. Deenia couldn't move. There was no place to go anyway, and trying to get to her ship no matter how close was now suicide. She resigned to waiting for her opponent's move. Nitay laughed. "I can't believe you thought a table could stop me. Nothing stops a Sith. One of us will die today, I cannot go back otherwise and you know it. Why did you try to flee destiny? It only draws it out; why not simply get it over with? Don't worry, I'll make it as quick as you let me." She paused. "Though, I'm not sure how painless it will be. I personally have never had my head cut off before." Deenia trembled as she realized how pathetic her training was compared to that of her opponent. "You're right, I am far stronger than you. You've only been training a year or two while I've been training all my life."  
"Who told you that?" Deenia gasped. Only a few people knew how long she had been training as a Jedi. And certainly Sith wouldn't know…would they?  
"I was told by Sakeron. He thought I should know as much about you as I could." Nitay replied calmly.   
"Why should you know as much as you can about someone you're going to kill?" She snapped back.   
"Well, not so much about you exactly, just my past. And my past includes family. And family includes you."   
"Liar! Why would your family include me?" Deenia knew it couldn't be true. "Sith." She whispered so Nitay couldn't hear. "Sithing liar."  
"Poor girl, I can't believe they didn't tell you. This is going to come as a shock, but…" Nitay shrugged. "I'm your sister."  
"What?" Deenia whispered. Her mind reeled trying to work this out. A sister? Why hadn't Erion told her? Why…? "But why are you...How…" She stopped, trying to gather her thoughts. So many "why's", where to start? "Why did you become a Sith?"  
The Sith nodded. "I may as well tell you. It won't hurt anything I suppose. When we were children we lived on the planet Kortisan with our parents. It was the day after I turned nine, so you would have been four I think when it happened. I was sent out to gather firewood when the Rebels attacked our parents. Our father was an Imperial something or other and they wanted rid of him. They tried to escape, taking you with them, but the evil Jedi tracked them down. Sakeron tried to rescue them but it was too late. Our parents were dead and you were taken to be trained by the corrupt Jedi. Knowing the threat you posed as a fully trained Jedi, Sakeron took me to be trained and sent me after you time and time again. Each time I failed him. Your Jedi protected you from me and finally trained you well enough to come after us. And you did. You came and killed Sakeron. But you are not so powerful when your Jedi aren't with you, are you?" Before Deenia could even process the last of what had been said Nitay attacked again. Barely able to ignite her lightsaber in time, Deenia staggered back against her ship as the powerful blow hit her. Nitay struck a second time and knocked the lightsaber from Deenia's hands. The handle skittered across the floor and hit the wall with a thump. Nitay laughed and held her lightsaber near the Jedi's neck. "So little Jedi, any last words?"  
Deenia bit her lip. She was trapped. There was no way she could move without her head being sliced off first. She decided she might as well ask one of her many questions before she died. It would be worth it she hoped. "Earlier you said I had a perfect life. Why?" The Sith wavered a bit as she thought of the anwser. This was exactly where she didn't want to go.   
"You had a childhood." She started slowly, her voice bitter. "I was trained to kill you from the time I was adopted to hardly three hours from this very moment."  



End file.
